gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
YG-111 Gundam G-Self Perfect Pack
The YG-111 Gundam G-Self Perfect Pack is a mobile suit featured in the anime Gundam Reconguista in G. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Perfect Pack was built by the Megafauna's mechanic genius Happa inside the Crescent Ship on its way home to the Earth Sphere from Venus Globe. Borrowing the capability of the accompanying Venus Globe engineers and making use of newly obtained material, officially it was made in Venus Globe. It possess the ability of every backpack equipped by the G-Self thus far, and is the only backpack created exclusively for the G-Self. Armaments ;*Head Vulcan ;*Beam Saber ;*Beam Rifle~Towasanga :The beam rifle that was in G-Self's possession when it fell from space. Its convergence and destructive power are greater than the Amerian ones. ;*Photon Armor Shield :Nicknamed the Copy and Paste Shield, it was built by applying the technology of the Reflector Pack. Not only can it nullify beam attacks but also absorb and convert energy to itself. Trying to use the Photon Energy emitted from the multi-layered shield during the atmospheric reentry as a cushion in response to the adiabatic compression was Bellri's quick wit. ;*Traffic Fin :Independent moving parts that are attached to the left and right of the Perfect Pack. They can serve as guided missiles and house the Tractor Beam's emission port. :;*Tractor Beam ::A beam for restricting an enemy's movement by interfering with its control system. Uses the Tricky Pack's technology. ;*Photon Torpedo :Anti-matter trapped in crystal form generated by the Perfect Pack's base. The object hit is shaven off by means of low-temperature pair annihilation. ;*Omnidirectional Laser :A weapon that releases the astounding energy from the Photon Batteries all over G-Self's body as omnidirectional lasers. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System ;*Photon Armor ;*Photon Searcher :Sensor particles are released from the Perfect Pack's base to act in Photon Energy sensing. The particles look like black smoke to the pilot but on the outside they are invisible. History Gallery G-self atmospheric entry backpack2.png|G-Self Perfect Pack Perfect Pack.jpg|Perfect Pack perfect assault mode.png|Perfect Pack Assault mode perfect reflector mode front.png|Perfect Pack Reflector mode (front) perfect reflector mode rear.png|Perfect Pack Reflector mode (Rear) perfect torque.png|Perfect Pack Torque mode (Arm only) perfect torque2.png|Perfect Pack Torque mode (Leg only) Perfect torpille à photon.png|Perfect Pack Photon Torpedo perfect laser omnidirectionnel.png|Perfect Pack Omnidirectional Laser perfect rayon tracteur2.png|Perfect Pack Tractor Beam photon searcher.png|Perfect Pack Photon Searcher tack.png|Perfect Pack Track Fin G-self perfect pach shield.png|Shield bouclier copier coller.png|Copy-Paste Shield bouclier copier coller 2.png|Atmospheric entry with Copy-Paste Shield Gundam G-Self Perfect Pack 01.jpg Usage of perfect pack.jpg|Usage of Perfect Pack Usage of perfect pack 02.jpg|Usage of Perfect Pack Backpacks early design 02.jpg|Backpacks early design Gself2-lineart.jpg Perfectpack-reconpedia.jpg Games YG-111 G-Self Perfect Pack (Gundam Versus) (DLC).png|Gundam Versus extreme 2 g-self perfect pack.png|Gundam G-Self Perfect Pack in Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme VS. 2 Super Gundam Royale G-Self Perfect Pack.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game SD Gundam G Generation Genesis G-Self PP.jpg|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation Genesis for Nintendo Switch game Super Robot Wars X Gundam G-Self Perfect Pack.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars X Gunpla Perfect pack box.jpg|HGRG 1/144 Gundam G-Self Perfect Pack (2015): box art References External links *YG-111 Gundam G-Self on the Official Website